


el gato de la fábrica

by mostfamousestofhobbits



Series: fluff prompts from writinginmargins [2]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostfamousestofhobbits/pseuds/mostfamousestofhobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in bolivia, cougar finds a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	el gato de la fábrica

**Author's Note:**

> caps lock is for capitalists. prompt 2 from writinginmargins. text in the bracket thingies is meant to show that they're speaking spanish, which i don't speak at all. if the spanish is incorrect, please let me know. thank you.

the air inside the factory was thicker than usual that day. cougar had been pressing the underdeveloped chests of little blonde dolls for about four hours straight when he heard a shout from the level above.

“¡ _hijo de puta! el gato, por ahí!_ ” he glanced up to see pepito and raoúl shooing a lean grey cat away from the always-broken vending machine on the upper level. the cat hurried away, but seemed reluctant. it let out a loud _miao_ in protest. cougar smiled slightly, then went back to work.

he and jensen left the bar early that night, due to the inordinate amount of fights that seemed to be happening that evening. first, someone had broken a glass of whiskey over someone else’s head upon hearing that the chief of police was sleeping with the first person’s sister-in-law. that had escalated pretty quickly, but had been moved to the street just as quickly. jensen had commented that these bolivian fuckers sure knew how to make a guy feel at home. cougar agreed silently, taking a long pull at his beer. then there was the local soccer debate, which got tied up in the police chief drama from outside, and the resulting chaos had made jensen twitchy enough to get on cougar’s nerves (a stunning accomplishment).

they were walking back to the hotel when cougar heard a faint _miao_ from two alleys over. he stopped in his tracks, listening. it was the same sad, slightly obnoxious whine from the factory. he pursed his lips and whistled, a little two-note low-high summons. jensen stopped and immediately turned around.

“what’s up?” his glasses had been smudged, and he was cleaning them. cougar tried not to stare at the little sliver of stomach that was revealed as jensen used his shirt to polish the round lenses. cougar nodded toward the alley. jensen put his glasses back on and looked intently for a few seconds. silence. he looked sidelong at cougar until the _miao_ came again, and his eyes darted back to the alley.

“a cat? seriously? there are a dozen stray cats on this street alone.” cougar shrugged.

“it was at work.” jensen’s upper lip curled up as he frowned. it was his “cougar is confusing me” face. it was adorable. how a grown man managed to look like a cherub was beyond cougar, but jensen made it work. cougar cleared his throat in an attempt to keep his head from going too far into certain thoughts.

“so what, you wanna keep it?” jensen scratched the back of his elbow. “i highly doubt they’d be okay with a random cat in the hotel. although i did find a mouse that one day. that was a weird day.” cougar stifled a sigh. there was never a normal day with jensen. it was oddly infuriating, how comforting the abnormality of his friend (yes, friend. just friend.) was. nothing ever happened to cougar unless jensen was around. there was the time when they had ordered one steak apiece and wound up with three steaks being delivered to their table. nobody else in the bar had ordered a steak. the cook swore up and down he’d only made two steaks. the waitress was almost in tears, and cougar was trying to soothe her, when jensen had the bright idea of letting the waitress eat with them. he had taken off his green jacket and put it over her faded white collared shirt so the owner wouldn’t notice, and he tried flirting with her in broken spanish for the next forty-five minutes. cougar had been forced to translate, and the waitress had wound up going home with him, but jensen always got quick refills at the bar whenever she was working.

cougar shook his head.

“nevermind.” he resumed walking toward the hotel. jensen didn’t follow immediately. when he did, he had a different scowl on his chiseled face. cougar wasn’t sure what this scowl was, but he’d worry about it later. right now, he just wanted to sleep and ignore the gnawing sensation that he should be holding jensen’s hand.

over the next few days, jensen was oddly quiet. the cat didn’t show up at the factory again, but cougar heard the plaintive _miao_ every once in a while. it continued like that until cougar and ximena the waitress were awakened one morning by knocking and muffled swearing. cougar pulled on his boxers and shuffled over to the door, opening it a crack. it was jensen, with the cat squirming in his hands. he thrust the cat out.

“take the damn thing before it claws my hand off.” cougar picked the cat up gently under the forelimbs, cradling it in his arms. it was the same slate-gray cat with a white nose and chest and belly. he looked down at it briefly. it had a thin white question mark of fur on its back. he looked up at jensen, cocking his head. jensen looked flustered.

“it followed me here from the factory last night, and i fed it, and it wouldn’t leave me alone. you know i don’t like cats.” cougar smiled, nodding his thanks. jensen looked relieved. cougar closed the door slowly, stroking the cat’s head. he looked up at ximena’s sleepy confused face, and shrugged.

“<you know, he likes you,>” ximena yawned into the back of her hand, stretching. cougar’s heart skipped a beat.

“<we’re friends.>” ximena stopped yawning long enough to glare at him, then shook her head and stretched her hands out for the cat. cougar set the cat down on the bed, and the cat rubbed up against ximena’s hands, purring. cougar frowned, staring at nothing as ximena cooed and laughed at the cat. jensen? liking him? no. no, jensen didn’t…no. it was just a gift. wasn’t it?


End file.
